


What does 'enby' mean?

by AlexW_1606



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexW_1606/pseuds/AlexW_1606
Summary: Cap finds out the meaning of non-binary, and a realusation hits
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	What does 'enby' mean?

"And then there's non-binary" Alison says. She was, once again, trying to inform the ghosts on the lgbtq+ community, as it was June and they kept asking her about the rainbows and pride flags until she gave in and began to explain everything. And it was taking a very long time. Heather wasnt very up to date, so most of these ghosts didn't know anything past the mid-90's, and even then that was only thanks to Julian so its unsure how reliable their information is.  
"Which is also called enby," Mike inputs, despite not being fully engaged with the conversation.  
"What does 'enby' mean?" Cap asks. By taking a glance around the room you could tell he was easily one of the most interested in the conversation, along with Pat who was keen to learn about what he had missed.  
"Enby is when a person doesn't identify as male or female, they exist outside of the binary genders," Alison replies.  
"My friend Cas came out a few years ago, and everyone was very supportive of them. They use they/them pronouns instead of the binary pronouns," Mike says, smiling in completely the wrong direction at Fanny, who's face morphs into disgust as he smiles at her.  
"Stop smiling you big oaf," she says. He, obviously, doesn't hear her.  
"Cap's over there Mike," Alison corrects, pointing in the right direction.  
"Right, sorry," Mike says, giving up on his attempts to guess the location of each ghost.  
"So, non-binary people exist outside of the binary construct?" Pat asks.  
"Yup. They free themselves from the confinement of binary genders," Alison nods.  
Cap, meanwhile, has been pondering on this. There has been times the past where Cap had not felt like a man, but not like a woman either. Sometimes becoming of hearing "sir" day in and day out in the trenches, and demanding that they use the title 'Captain' instead. It was much less restricting, which is why everyone in button house used the same title after it worked well in the war.  
"How does someone know they're 'non-binary'?" Cap asks Alison. She turns to the Captain, a bit surprised, but a smile appears on her face.  
"Usually they feel discomfort with being lebelled as either male or female, sometimes discomfort at binary pronouns, there's no strict rules though," Alison shrugs.  
"They can also use whichever pronouns they like. Sone non-binary people go by she/them or he/them, or just they/them. Up to their preferences really," Mike adds in.  
"Why?" Alison asks with a subtle smirk, like she secretly knew why Cap was asking. Cap's ears go red as a blush appears, coughing to cover it up.  
"Just curious,"  
"Sure," Alison chuckles. "It's fine if you're non-binary Cap. You'd always be accepted here. No one would change their opinion of you," she says with an encouraging smile. Cap swallows harshly, nerves building up.  
"Well I mean- I hardly- It's just a-..." The Captain sighs. "Maybe? I think so, but I'm not fully sure. I don't feel fully male, but I definately don't feel female," Cao tries to exoress their true thoughts on the matter, searching for the right explination.  
"You can always experiment for a while until you find where you feel comfortable. Gender is a spectrum after all," Alison says, and Cap smiles. "Which pronouns woukd you like us all to use?" She asks. Cap thinks for a few moments.  
"I'll start with he/they and see from there," Cap says, still nervous for the reactions from his peers. To his surprise most of them were smiling at him.  
"Alright Captain, we'll start using they pronouns as well," Alison says sending a meaninfuk look to the other ghosts of "you all better do the sane thing". The message got across clearly, from the looks on some of the intimidated faces. No one likes upsetting Alison.  
"Is the Captain non-binary?" Mike asks.  
"Yup. He/they," Alison responds.  
"Aye aye Captain," Mike says and Alison snorts, elbowing him sharply.  
"You did not just make a Spongebob reference," she accuses.  
"Do we have any pineapple? I'm hungry," Mike says getting up.  
"I miss pineapple. This reminds me of this perusian pineapple picnic I once went to with-" all of the other ghosts groan loudly as Julian launches into another tangent. Cap just smiles.  
They were glad to see nothing had changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small fic of the headcannon that The Captain is non-binary! This was all just for fun, written at like midnight purely fueled by sleep deprivation, so hope you enjoyed!  
> Yes, pineapples do actually grow in Peru. I spent 5 minutes researching pineapple production by countries just to see if a joke would work. It is 00:15 am. Help.


End file.
